


When I Was In Love

by watersylph



Series: I Don't Love You [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersylph/pseuds/watersylph
Summary: Loving someone more than he can takes, he ended up hurting himself.





	When I Was In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is also unedited. sorry for the mistake. hope you enjoy^^

_“Oh, you’re here?”_

_It was Kihyun’s voice that first heard from inside the room. The room is nice, with warm peach color and stuffs put so nicely in either cupboard or the table. Hyungwon seems to be amazed by the room until he’s unconscious when Kihyun asked his hand to greet._

  
_It was Minhyuk who brought him back to reality, “Babe, you’re okay?” he asked with an amused smile, looking at how amazed Hyungwon is from Kihyun’s room decoration. “He’s just too in-love with your room decor. He’s into things like that.” Minhyuk explained._

  
_Kihyun smiled proudly, “Well, I do know the best. Come in, take it as your own home.” He uttered, Hyungwon and Minhyuk sat on the couch while waiting for Kihyun who disappeared to the kitchen._

  
_“He’s your classmate?” Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk nodded, hands playing games on his phone. Seemed to be ignored, Hyungwon steal a peck from Minhyuk’s lips. “Chae!” Minhyuk pouted, “You can’t tease me like that? I’ll lose at this match.” He pointed at his game._

  
_“You ignored me and never get my attention forever or you continue playing that game?” Hyungwon tease with a playful grin._

_Minhyuk rolled his eyes and linked his arm to Hyungwon’s all of a sudden. “You know what I’ll pick right? But you can’t tease me and leave me hanging like before.” He leaned in to kiss Hyungwon with his sinful lips._

  
_Just then Kihyun came back from his kitchen, hands full with foods. “Oh, God. Stop it, guys. It’s gross.” He frowned and put the tray of food down the table. “Enjoy your meal first, then we can move to do the homework.” He flicked Minhyuk’s forehead which earned a loud hiss from Minhyuk._

  
_“I’ll sue you!” Minhyuk screamed but his hand already grabbing the food._

  
_Hyungwon just shook his head. How could he meet a guy like this?_

  
_Hyungwon reached to grab Minhyuk’s wrist and put him back to leaned on the couch. “Shouldn’t you feed me first?” he asked while stealing a kiss from Minhyuk._

_Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “Well this is your meal, Chae.” Minhyuk stopped for a while just to deepens their kiss._

***

“That’s just a past, Ki. Forget that.” Minhyuk smiled bitterly. Kihyun sighed, hands shoving a cup full of ice cream to Minhyuk’s hand. Then he sighed again, this time louder.

  
“You know what? I thought he was truly loving you. The way he smiled, and yeah, the way he looked at you back at my apartment, he seemed to be mad in love with you. But, geez, I didn’t know it was all fake.”

  
Minhyuk kissed Kihyun’s lips to shut him up.

“Sshh. You don’t know how clear it was for me. Clear that he never love me, clear that he had no intention of spending his life with me. To me, it’s the clearest thing.”

  
Kihyun rolled his eyes, “How could you be so sure about that.” Then he shove a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. “He never told you anyway.”

  
“That’s what makes it very clear, Ki. He never told me that he love me. It’s always me who said that first. It’s always me who begged to stay. How much more clear can it be?” Minhyuk held back his tears and changed it with a smile instead.

  
Kihyun frowned.

  
“Now that I come to think about it, he really never said love to me. Not even once.” He casted down his eyes and showed up a bitter grin.

  
“Can I just replace him?” Kihyun replied with a small, lovely peck to stop Minhyuk from crying.

  
Minhyuk smiled, “You’ve always had a special place, Ki. Don’t ask that.”

  
Kihyun leaned in again, this time he craved for a deeper kiss. “I won’t let you cry again.”


End file.
